digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zanbamon
Zanbamon is a Demon Man Digimon whose name and design is derived from "zanbato". It was adopted from a winning entry in the "Bandai-Town FAX Service Digimon Illustration Contest" which belonged to Arata Hirayama from Chiba prefecture. It has the appearance of a horse-riding warrior. It is a courageous warrior who reigns as the general of the Musyamon corps. Although it is a general, it voluntarily stands at the head of its own army, as it prefers to fight by cutting into the opponent. Its lower half is fused with its horse in order to move more easily about the battlefield, so that even during a pitched battle it is able to swing its sword without losing its balance. It wields the gigantic zanbato in its right hand, and a slender youtou in its left.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/zanbamon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Zanbamon] Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer In Brave Tamer, the last of the Digimon WonderSwan Color games starring Ryo Akiyama, a Zanbamon was one of ZeedMillenniummon's minions in the apocalyptic future he created. Apparently one of the evil god's top generals, he and Lampmon asked for permission to battle Ryo. A contemptuous ZeedMillenniummon berated them, pointing out they had failed to even finish what little resistance remained to his rule. Nevertheless, he allowed them to go, noting to himself that scum like them could never hope to defeat Ryo. He was quickly proven right, and both Zanbamon and Lampmon were slain by Ryo and his Digimon allies. Digimon Frontier A Zanbamon led a group consisting of Gryphonmon, Pteramon, GranKuwagamon, and 5 Airdramon into battle against the Royal Knights before their invasion on the Autumn Leaf Fair. Zanbamon engaged Dynasmon, however the Royal Knight broke his 2 swords and destroyed him before he wiped out 3 of the Airdramon and Crusadermon took out Gryphonmon, Pteramon, and GranKuwagamon. Digimon Next Digimon World 3 Zanbamon is a boss found in Asuka's South Sector, in Jungle Grave. At first you won't be able to beat him because he is too strong and your digimon will automatically flee from the fight. You must first do some errands for Sepikmon before he gives you the Smelly Herb, a herb that Zanbamon hates. After you obtain it he will flee the area. Later on you can find him and fight him in the Shrine located in Ether Jungle, he will be at the lowest part, at the Catacombs and win a Rusty Katana. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Zanbamon is a digivolution from Vajramon with Lv47+, a Speed with 240 or more and 13000 or more Darkness EXP or by DNA digivolution Kabukimon and Tekkamon or Kabukimon and Dinohyumon. A Zanbamon can also be seen in the Union Room of Night Claw, partnered with Raigo.It is also found in Shadow Abyss. Attacks * : Unleashes an attack from the Ryūzan-maru which has the power to cut through the opponent's armor with its giant blade, regardless of whether they are defending themselves. * : Unleashes an attack from its youtou which releases a shock wave, generated by the nimble swings of the blade, that can cut the opponent apart crosswise. Attacks in Digimon World 3 * Hunting Knife: A sword technique. Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Demon Man Digimon Category:Wizard Digimon Category:Digimon species